Stylisme
by Marieastrid
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures de Bella Swan dans sa nouvelle école de stylime. Bella/Edward


_**Salut ! Voici une nouvelle fanfic écrite par ma sœur qui m'a demandé de poster cette histoire pour elle afin de savoir si elle doit continuer ou pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre un : le jour d'école**_

_**POV BELLA**_

_**Bonjour je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan j'ai 19 ans et je suis étudiante en stylisme. Comme d'habitude je me lève à 5 heures et demie. Je reste 15 minutes sous l'eau me savonne me rince et m'enroule dans ma longue serviette et file m'habiller. Aujourd'hui je choisis de mettre mes fameux sous-vêtements bleu nuit avec une combinaison en jean bleu marine et des ballerines noires et je prends mon sac à main noir comme mes chaussures. Je brosse mes cheveux ondules et fais un chignon avec deux baguettes chinoises et souligne mon regard à l'aide d'un eye-liner noir et mets un gloss transparent pour faire ressortir mes lèvres fines et m'asperge d'un parfum chanel et d'un déodorant Bourjois. J'attrape mes clés et me dirige vers ma porche orange m'installa à l'intérieur de celle-ci et démarrai ma voiture .j'arrive enfin sur le parking me gare dans la partie étudiante. Je sortis de ma voiture et ne trouva personne à l'horizon donc pour m'occuper je pris mon MP4 et mon portable. Soudain, dans les environs de 6 heures trois belles voitures vinrent se garer près de la mienne. Les élèves sortaient tous et me regardèrent avec étonnement puis se fut la petite brune qui prit la parole en premier: Salut tu dois être la nouvelle , je suis Alice et la blonde c'est Rosalie mon amie à cote c'est Emmett mon frère et petit-ami de Rosalie et juste après c'est Jasper mon petit-ami et frère de Rosalie et enfin le dernier c'est Edward mon grand frère lui n' a pas encore de petite-amie il dit qu'aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui il cherche la fille naturelle dit-elle. **_

_**-Et il a bien raison je fais la même chose avouai-je avec un sourire timide. Ils riaient tous et Edward et moi nous fixâmes un moment jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent en trombe et qu'ils rompent ce lien magique. **_

_**-Comment tu t'appelle toi ? Demanda-t-il.**_

_** -Oh...quelle impolie je fais...excusez-moi...je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella dis-je gênée.**_

_** -Ne sois pas gênée tout va bien ne panique pas Alice.**_

_** -Tu es d'accord pour diner avec nous après les cours ? Proposa-jasper.**_

_** -Oui bien sur. Dis-je heureuse.**_

_** -Super on pourra faire plus ample connaissance ajouta-t-il.**_

_**La sonnerie retentit puis Alice m'attrapa par la main et dit: reste avec nous pendant les cours s'il te plait. Supplia-t-elle.**_

_** -D'accord avec plaisir dis-je.**_

_**Nous entrâmes dans la salle de stylisme Alice se mit à cote de Jasper, Rosalie à cote d'Emmett puis Edward me dit : Viens là Bella .fit-il en tapotant le siège à cote de lui.**_

_** -Merci .chuchotai-je.**_

_**Bonjour je suis le professeur Collins et je vais vous enseigner la texture des différents tissus. Le cours passa rapidement et la sonnerie retentit et nous allions à notre prochain cours et le professeur se nommait monsieur Wills et il nous apprenait à coudre et à imprimer les motifs en deux heures .le cours termines nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de la salle et nous dirigeâmes dans la cafeteria .Au menu il y avait de la salade crudités nous mangeâmes tout en discutant nous eurent finis puis allions retrouver nos dortoirs respectifs Rosalie avec Emmett, Alice avec Jasper et Edward avec moi.**_

_**Edward me prit par la main et m'emmena dans notre studio. Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris un jolie sol blanc à carreaux, un table ronde en verre, un téléviseur extra plat, une cuisine équipée, un bar, un canapé, une terrasse avec piscine ; deux transats et deux parasols. Puis il y avait une seule porte Edward la poussa et il y avait deux grand lits pour deux personnes, une bibliothèque remplit de livres et de CD, deux grand armoires et commodes identiques et deux bureaux avec deux chaises et il y avait aussi deux grand piano.**_

_** -C'est très jolie .commençai-je.**_

_**-ouais moi aussi j'aime bien repondit-il.**_

_**Je m'assis sur mon lit Edward fit de même et me regarda avec de gros yeux. Je posai mon sac sur la chaise et retirais mes chaussures et défis mon chignon et m'allongea sur le lit .Edward s'allongea et me fixait toujours.**_

_** -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_** -Tu es ...magnifique Bella. Avoua-t-il.**_

_** Je rougis et le remerciais-je.**_

_**Je me levai pour aller me doucher .j'entrai dans la salle de bain et restai quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, me savonna et me rinça puis sortis de la baignoire. Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais oubliée ma serviette .Je décidai la boule au ventre d'appeler Edward.**_

_** -Euh...Edward j'ai oubliée ma serviette tu peux me la donner s'il te plait? Dis-je.**_

_** -Euh...oui...j'arrive dit-il.**_

_**Il ouvra la porte de la salle de bain et me tendit ma serviette en fermant les yeux cela me surpris grandement .je la pris et le remerciai puis il repartit sans se cogner. Je m'essuyai et choisis de mettre mes sous-vêtements violet en dentelle et un jean slip blanc avec un corset noir et des escarpins noirs avec mon sac à main à rayures blanches et noires puis je décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâches puis sortis de la salle de bain .Edward lui était torse nue et en boxer devant moi il était très muscle cela m'impressionnait fortement .**_

_** -Euh...Edward...c'est...à ton tour. Bégayai-je.**_

_** -Oh...cool merci Bella. Répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.**_

_** -Je t'en pris dis-je flattée.**_


End file.
